Pet Connection
by Sinking Sanctuary
Summary: After Jon aquires a antique. Garfield is forced to probe the mysteries that surround it. Of course since it all happened on a Monday. Nothing good comes from anything that happens afterward.


**AN: Hello, just a heads up about what I'm writing. In recent years of the Garfield comic strips. I going to write about a combination of the Jon, Garfield, and Odie. Back from almost in the beginning of the series. You know the '70s to the '90s. From the animated series which I love so much. Well, you know I feel apart from the movies Jon was depicted in. I hope I do a better job at it.**

Pet Connection

Ch.1: Monday, Monday

 _Hi, this is me Garfield your friendly neighborhood kitty-kat. Oh, and arf, Odie told me to write that too. I'm writing this for future reference if you will. I'd hate to take any chances after what happened a few weeks ago. You see I have an owner his name is Jon Arbuckle a total nerd. But a good natured nerd that took me in, feeds me lots of lasagna and cares about his pets._

 _Why all the praise you ask? Of course I'll tell you why myself, Jon, and Odie were in a very devastating car wreck. I've been separated tons of times from Jon. Too much to say the least. But this was the worst I've experienced. It just goes to show you. You don't know what you've got till it's gone. That was the scary part I never believed Jon would actually leave us._

 _You don't even know the half of it. Well, of course, duh you don't know a thing. I only explained like only parts of the story. You see it all started in the morning I just had to coax myself out of bed. Because the floor is always cold whenever I touch it. Which is why I generally loathe Mondays each and every week. There is always just more than one form of torture that day puts me through._

 _I mean I usually expect a good splutting by pies. Spiders the size of a fridge, and other things that normally go wrong on those days._

 _What luck that Monday would be the worse of my troubles._

"Good morning, Garfield." a happy voice greeted from the dinner table. Jon who was waiting for his pet to climb the table. Already had a plate full of food waiting for him.

"Yeah, yeah," Garfield replied unenthused walking lethargically to his cat dish. He wasn't feeling his best. Black circles were underneath his eyes clearly he had not much rest since last night.

"You don't look so well are you okay?" Jon inquired checking him over.

"What was your first clue Sherlock." he sharply retorted.

Jon quickly resumed reading the daily newspaper as always. Despite Garfield's state of being. He never seems to loose any dry wit. It's like this every morning as if every day is played out like a corny comic strip.

It was not too soon that Odie came to join everyone in the kitchen. He was whimpering gaining his owner's attention so that he may also have something for breakfast. Which quickly withdrew Jon from his thoughts about his cat Garfield.

"Aw, hey boy," Jon got up from his seat petting Odie's head who gladly appreciated the gesture from his master. "let me get you something to eat." he said fixing his dog a bowl of food.

The small perky dog's tail wagged excitedly when Jon placed the food bowl in front of him.

After Jon finished with Odie's needs. He quickly walked to the kitchen window. Just beyond his dining table where Garfield was struggling to stay awake. The birds were chirping, the sun was actually shining today. Long breezes were shooting through the window tussling Jon's messy bed hair.

He was smiling too. He couldn't believe all of this was happening. Just another day to enjoy the gifts of the earth. Could it be any better than this? To confirm his thought he checked behind himself watching Garfield throw a bagel in retaliation at Odie. He missed the entire situation that caused his cat to use reasons to abuse the dog.

To this day Jon has no idea if keeping Lyman's dog was a curse or a blessing. The things his cat does to Odie, punting, tripping, kicking, and anything else Garfield can think of. Yeah, they get along once in a while. Every so often he can see them being nice to each other.

But the rest of the days are just bad between the both of them.

The day Lyman left it was a friend's obligation that left him to take care of Odie himself. To Garfield's dismay he was really holding out that his owner would take Odie with him. Jon never knew why he couldn't though he really didn't explain why the poor dog was an orphan after that.

So he's been taking care of Odie ever since. Which has been a pleasure. Lyman was such a great buddy to hang out with too. So it never surprised Jon when he looked at Odie he thought of his friend.

* * *

Beyond the street where Jon lives. A friendly blue Ford was navigating through his old neighborhood. Lyman was trying to rekindle memories from the past. He was having a very hard time remembering his old friend's address. Hard to believe he once traveled these roads before. Lyman veered a hard left on a two way road he was soon met by a yellow sign telling him slow for children on the street he was passing.

Slowing down his vehicle he observed two children rushing in and grabbing their basketball. Somehow he giggled from a time when himself and Jon were younger. Jon was only great at so many sports any contact sport his friend played with the guys. He pretty much was beaten at.

No, beaten was never meant to be a figure of speech either. Once he sustained a broken rib, broken a wrist, tennis elbow etc. The list pretty much goes on from there sometimes he had a hard time accepting he was raised on a farm.

From a intellectual stand point chess, checkers, the A.V. club, and golf were things he excelled in the most.

Those were the days of youth after the children proceeded to run back into the safety of the sidewalk. Lyman continued his investigation. Perhaps if he asked one of the locals if they'd to help him.

Deep down Lyman felt so bad for leaving on such short notice. He didn't have time enough to take his dog with him either. With any luck Jon still has his Odie with him. Even if he did take care of him while he was away. What were the chances of Odie's life span. Dogs that become attached to their owners. What if he passed away because of broken heart.

Would he forgive him when he shown up at Jon's door step? That was chance Lyman would have to take. It would have never come to this if he decided to write more to his old pal.

Crossing his fingers together Lyman hoped coming to Indiana would turn out for the better.

* * *

Jon was fully dressed and made sure he was wearing his pants. The only part of his dress ensemble that causes him so much grief he decided to wear a belt for extra protection this time.

Not even Garfield could bring them down. Gloating he walked down the steps to the living room where Garfield was snoozing away on the couch to a drippy soap opera on the television. It was an instant sleeping pill for his feline companion however it didn't phase Odie who was enjoying it.

Jon carefully slipped away the remote control that was held in Garfield's paws.

Instantly Garfield snapped his eyes open. Like Jon had rescued his cat from a curse.

"Not today, Garfield," Jon announced shutting the television off.

"Oh, brother," Garfield said. "my geek senses are tingling."

Jon did his best to rally Garfield's attention. Making gestures that fit his sentences when he spoke them.

"I had this great idea." Jon smiled. "you wanna know, huh?"

Odie was barking to know what his owner's brillant idea was. The park, a jingly ball to play with? Jingly balls to paly with at the park? Sticks to fetch, Odie's idea of a good time was abnornally simple. Compared to what Garfield had in mind.

"Where ever fun is available you do your best to avoid it." Garfield replied with a sneer.

"All right," Jon said. "I was thinking why not go antiquing! It sounds like a great way to meet chicks."

"No," Garfield corrected. "it's a great way to pick up fossils." he said jumping off the couch. Knowing that Jon was dragging them out on a god forsaken excursion.

"I'll warm up the car," Jon happily concluded opening the door.


End file.
